


The Secret Notebook

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: When Jake stumbles across an old notebook of Amy’s, he discovers his wife’s hidden talent





	The Secret Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @397bartonstreet for your help with this fic!

Jake hadn’t meant to come across it. He’d simply been searching for some sneakers in the back of their closet. It had looked like just another notebook, one of the probably thousands that his wife had in a precious collection. But it was hidden. That meant that whatever was within the flowery binding and wrinkled pages was private. 

So, wanting to be a good husband and human and not violate Amy’s privacy by reading what he assumed was some kind of secret diary, so he’d moved to put it away. But in doing that he’d dropped it. And when he had, a page had landed, right where he could see it. There were short lines of something and before he could look away, he found himself reading.

A Quiet World 

The world rushes past, chaotic and wild, ink stains spilling into dark unknown corners

Waves of sound crashing against endless shores 

We dodge through shadows, light footed, day by day 

Sometimes it brushes our skin and burns, sometimes we jump just out of its’ reach 

But there’s always light, 

glowing softly, when I’m here

with you

Now, he sits, stopped in shock at the talent he didn’t know Amy had. Suddenly, with a million questions brewing, he can’t stop reading and he quickly turns to the next page. 

The Light

The light comes every day, in your smile, in your eyes 

Whenever you make me laugh, long and loud

Sometimes small, soft and gentle, sometimes enough to brighten the world

But it’s always there

It’s laughter and friendship, it’s warmth.

It’s home. It’s love.

It’s you. 

His heart glows at the words she’s written. She’s told him she loves him a million times of course, but something about this private, intimate expression of feelings, clearly intended only for Amy to read, stirs something deep within him. 

He looks over more of her elegant scrawls and sees that she’s written endless amounts of poetry, about anything and everything in her life – but it’s the love poems he finds himself going back to. By the time Amy comes home from her late shift, he’s been sat next to their closet for half an hour and tears are pricking in his eyes.

When she sees what he’s reading, her eyes grow wide and she dashes forward to take the book from him.

“Ames, I’m so sorry,” he says, apologising profusely. “It just fell out of the closet and...”

“It’s ok babe”, she says softly, handing the book back to him. Now she blushes, tucking her hair behind both ears. 

“I just never wrote them to be read by anyone” she says sheepishly.

“They’re just like...an emotional outlet I guess... but do you like them?”

“Ames, of course I do!”, he says and he can feel the light she described in her poem shining in his eyes. “They’re beautiful”

As he puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head, he feels the exact warmth Amy described.


End file.
